


Rooftop Summer Nights

by fleetingmusings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetingmusings/pseuds/fleetingmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne rendezvous on the roof above the glittering city lights with the stars shining down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooftop kisses, playful teasing, misunderstandings and the promise of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider these two chapters as somewhat separate entities that belong to the same series.
> 
> Originally intended as a one shot, but there was more to the story so I added another chapter.

Brienne Tarth inhaled deeply as she got to the top of the stairs and opened the door. The fresh night air filled her lungs and the city lights twinkled in the distance. She loved coming up to the roof. It was the perfect place to escape to when everyday pressures got to be too much. Her new job was going great so far, but faced with the scrutiny of her bosses and judgment from other colleagues, Brienne found her old insecurities rising to the surface. But up here, she could get lost in her own thoughts, and her troubles faded away. It was quiet tonight, the sweet smell of summer still hung in the air. She smiled and closed her eyes. The roof was her sanctuary, her own little secret.

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz_. Brienne’s workday was over, but her phone was still on vibrate. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced down to see a text from Sansa. She was supposed to pick the redhead up from the train station, and was running late. Sansa’s text reminded Brienne that she should have left by now. Brienne couldn’t believe that she had forgotten and swore under her breath.

"I wouldn’t have taken you for the cursing type." An all too familiar voice made Brienne spin around. Raised eyebrows, dancing green eyes and a smug smirk rested on the impossibly handsome face of Jaime Lannister. He had been the bane of Brienne’s existence ever since they were forced to team up on an important project at work. She didn’t know what it was about him, but he was the only one who could get her blood to boil.  _Although_ … she remembered, he had shown her kindness, and he defended her when some documents went missing before a meeting.

"I’m not - it’s just-" Brienne stuttered, unable to get over her surprise at seeing him there. She narrowed her eyes, "what are you doing here anyway?" 

Jaime laughed in that playful way he did, right before he would make fun of her. She wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face. His eyes were shining, "why so suspicious, wench? You’re not the only one who has access to the roof, you know." He looked her over slowly, biting on his lower lip as if considering his next words. "Though I certainly didn’t expect to see you here, I can’t say I’m disappointed." Brienne blushed furiously. She could barely hear a word he said as she shrunk from his intense gaze.

Jaime couldn’t understand why he loved teasing her so much. It brought him immense joy to watch the pink flush wash over her, starting at her neck and creeping up to fill her cheeks. When her short blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, he relished in seeing them burn up, too. There was something about her shyness and innocence that drew him in. The warm weather had prompted Brienne to take off her jacket, and her sleeveless blouse allowed Jaime a better view of the tantalizing freckles she always covered up. He found himself trying to count them, before she pulled him out of his reverie.

“I should go…” she mumbled. 

He chuckled, running his fingers through his perfect golden hair and Brienne wondered how anyone could be so good looking. “Are you that nervous to be around me? What is it you think I’ll do?” Brienne snorted, but Jaime took a step closer. “Or maybe you’ve fantasized about this a hundred times, having me all to yourself, begging for me to fuck you.” She was taken aback, huge blue eyes swimming with confusion and pain. Jaime was mesmerized by those eyes. They were the first things he noticed when he met her, and they held him captive now.

Brienne shook her head, fighting back tears. She turned to leave, and felt Jaime grab her arm. It took all his strength to pull her back to him. He held her close, arms wrapped around her waist. She struggled against him, until he whispered his apology. “You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.” Heavy thoughts were weighing on Jaime’s mind, and he took out his frustration on the nearest and easiest target. He felt ashamed. He had just come to the roof for a break. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen, but here she was, almost in tears, because of him. He searched her face willing her to understand, to know he was being sincere.

Brienne fought her impulse to look down, to break the connection, to run away. His apology wasn’t much, but she felt it was genuine. Jaime finally released her but brought his hand up to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped. A wave of electricity coursed through her body at the touch. She had never felt like that before.  _How could he have such an effect on her?_  He was close, so close she thought he could hear her heartbeat. She licked her lips nervously and Jaime found it nearly impossible not to taste them for himself.

“You look like you need a drink.” His voice was low and suggestive. Suddenly his hand was on her hip, his thumb caressing the bit of skin that had been exposed from their struggle. At first she gasped at the sensation, goosebumps spreading across the area. But then she closed her eyes and Jaime swore she sighed his name. _This night was turning out to be very interesting, indeed._  “Or we can go back to my place, if you’d rather just cut to the chase.” Jaime was only half-joking. The tension that had been building between them for weeks had become undeniable. It needed a release. Brienne’s eyes flew open and she shot him a disapproving look, but even then, he could see the curiosity and excitement behind them.

 _Bzzz bzzz bzzz._  Brienne’s phone startled them, and they broke apart. She flushed. She had no idea how much time had passed. Had she kept Sansa waiting? Brienne frowned, realizing she was too consumed by Jaime’s energy to notice anything else. He was intoxicating.

Jaime faced Brienne and leaned in closer than ever before. His lips reached her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He couldn’t help but smile, loving the way her body responded to him. His warm breath filled her as he whispered, “and I was so looking forward to seeing how this night would play out. Rain check?” Brienne opened her mouth, but no sound came out. All she could do was nod. Jaime found her half-parted lips irresistible, lingering by her mouth before placing a gentle kiss, lips barely brushing hers. Even though the touch was light, Brienne’s breath caught in her throat. Jaime wanted badly to deepen the kiss, but he decided to leave her wanting more. He turned to go, and right before he left, he called back to her, “Same place tomorrow. You promised.” Brienne just stared at him as he winked and smiled that stupid, winning grin that broke down all her defenses.

Brienne’s heart was racing so fast she was sure it was going to burst.  _I guess the roof is **our**  little secret now…_


	2. Counting the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne reunite after a bittersweet goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consider these two chapters as somewhat separate entities that belong to the same series.
> 
> It seems like some of you wanted to see this story continue, so back by popular demand (not really), I bring you a second chapter. This is definitely it though. Enjoy!

Jaime ran his hand along the cool rail, stopping to look upwards. Gleaming stars dotted the dark night sky, competing with the glimmering lights below. The city was alive tonight, its energy pulsating through his veins.

He shouldn’t have been up here, today of all days. Bittersweet memories flooded Jaime as he took a breath. Her shy smiles, soft touches, the moment she finally gave herself over to him all lingered in his mind. It was on the roof that Brienne had confessed she was leaving, tears welling in her eyes.

Nostalgia filled the space, which felt strangely empty without her presence. Jaime was still drawn to the roof, somehow feeling connected to Brienne since it was her favorite place.  _Our special secret,_  he sighed.

He tried to remind himself that this was a good opportunity for Brienne, that she had accepted the offer to transfer to a new location before their relationship began, before he had fallen in… Jaime shook his head. It was over now. No use in dwelling on the past.

He must have been imagining it, but Jaime swore he caught a hint of her scent. Before he could make a move, he felt a hand gently cover his eyes. “Guess who?” she whispered into his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Jaime turned around and was greeted with the most luminescent blue eyes he had ever seen. “Brienne,” he breathed, hoping she wasn’t a cruel illusion his mind created.

She smiled and bit her lip, her shyness creeping up on her after all this time apart. He remained devastatingly attractive, though his golden hair had been trimmed and his eyes held a sadness she hadn’t seen since that night on the roof.

"Happy birthday," she beamed, holding out a cupcake adorned with a flickering candle.  _She remembered_. Jaime couldn’t suppress the rising swell in his chest, but he simply smiled at her. Brienne felt her heart speed up. That smile could get him anything he wanted in the world.

Their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. “Make a wish,” Brienne encouraged, hoping the candle wouldn’t go out before he had the chance. Jaime wanted to make fun of her girlish tendencies, but he had a better idea as he leaned down to blow out the flame.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I wished for?” Jaime inquired, green eyes burning through blue. 

Overwhelmed, Brienne averted his gaze and mumbled, “if you tell me, it won’t come true.”

The wind was picking up, causing wisps of straw blonde hair to flutter about Brienne’s freckled face. Jaime took in the sight, enthralled by the way she looked in the moonlight. “I wished for you,” he murmured, brushing a strand off her face.

Brienne’s breath hitched at the contact, her body craving his every touch. She tried to fight against her involuntary reaction. “I’m not property,” she challenged. 

Jaime laughed, having forgotten all about her stubbornness. “Maybe not, but I can make you mine.” He swept her in his arms and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue past lips and teeth and melding their mouths into one.

She tasted familiar and foreign all at once, and Jaime wondered how he ever let her go. Brienne threaded her fingers through his locks, stopping just to appreciate him. She stared at his lips, supple lips that sent wild sensations riveting across her body, lips that could make her do anything. She bit down at her own big lips, painfully aware of how different they looked and felt compared to his.

Jaime could see Brienne’s insecurities surfacing, driving him wild with frustration and lust. He wanted to blot them out with kisses, to fuck her until she forgot herself for just one blissful moment.

He pushed her up against the rail, bodies joined at the hip, hot breath traveling down her neck. Jaime pressed his growing arousal against Brienne’s thigh, not bothering to stifle his groan of pleasure. He needed her to feel how much he wanted her. After all they had been through together, he couldn’t understand how she still doubted his desire for her.

“You’re acting like you haven’t been with anyone since I left,” Brienne laughed dryly, wanting him to tell her she was right, secretly hoping she was wrong. 

Jaime tensed, knitting his brows. “There’s been no one else,” he huffed, letting his annoyance show. “How could I move on from you?” His eyes pierced through her, rattling her nerves.

“I – I don’t know…” Brienne stammered, stunned by his admission. He could have his pick of the beautiful girls who were always throwing themselves at him. Their blatant interest in him hadn’t gone unnoticed by Brienne, who often found herself disbelieving that he had any interest in her.

Jaime caught her in a fierce embrace, burying his head in her hair. “What can I say? You got under my skin, wench. And I think I like you there.” Brienne held him tight, overwhelmed with affection for him. “And you?” Jaime cocked an eyebrow, reveling in the pink blush forming on her cheeks. She only shook her head. “See?” he grinned, “you’re all mine.”

Jaime launched an onslaught of kisses on her lips, down her neck, and across her collarbone. He snaked his arms around her waist, working his way inside her shirt to place his hands all over her enticing skin.

He started fiddling with the button on Brienne’s pants, eager to feel her warmth. Brienne gasped, “not out here! Someone could see us.” 

Jaime smirked, green eyes glinting, “exciting, isn’t it?” She frowned, but couldn’t deny the fact that her blood was rushing.

He managed to undo the button and zipper, and was slipping his hand inside. “Jaime…” Brienne struggled to speak. “I still don’t think this is the best idea,” she tried to resist, even as the heat was beginning to pool in her belly. 

“Ok,” he relented, “I’ll make it quick.”

Brienne let out a moan as she felt Jaime’s fingers inside her. He slid in and out in a steady rhythm, palming her nub, the tension beginning to swell. As she felt her knees weaken, Brienne was amazed that she ever had the strength to walk away from him.

Jaime could tell that she was edging closer and closer. He twisted his fingers with renewed vigor, bringing her to an intense climax. Brienne came with his name on her lips.

Jaime rested on the crook of Brienne’s neck and she felt him smile through his kiss. He held her close as they both looked up at the stars. A thousand questions ran through Jaime’s mind, but he didn’t know where to start.

“I’m only here for the weekend,” Brienne sighed, breaking the silence. Jaime’s heart dropped. He had to fight for her this time. He wouldn’t make the same mistake of losing her twice.

“Stay.” As soon as the word left his lips, Jaime regretted it. He could never ask that of her – to break her contract, to leave something she loved doing – just for him. He had to be selfless, for once in his life.

Brienne smiled wistfully. She wanted to say yes, to tell him that nothing compared to being with him. But this was a work commitment, and they both knew she would not abandon her duties.

“I’ve missed you,” Jaime murmured, cupping her face, feeling hopeless. He looked into her eyes, bluer than the deepest waters and suddenly had a moment of clarity.

“I could join you,” Jaime declared excitedly. “What?” Brienne wasn’t comprehending. “I could push to be transferred or I’ll just find a new job,” Jaime was speaking a mile a minute. “I happen to be a man of many talents.” He couldn’t believe it hadn’t occurred to him before. He knew now that she meant more to him than anything else. Wherever she went, he would follow.

Brienne was at a loss for words. “I can’t make you do that,” she finally whispered. 

Jaime chuckled, “who said you were making me?” He wrapped his arms around her, knowing he had already won the argument.

“You know, I came up here to the roof a lot after you left,” he confided. “It reminded me of you.” 

“You did?” Brienne’s radiant smile lit up her shining blue eyes. Jaime was sure those eyes burned brighter than any star that ever existed.


End file.
